the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Overland (magazine)
Overland, Australia’s only radical literary magazine, has been showcasing brilliant and progressive fiction, poetry, nonfiction and art since 1954. The magazine has published some of Australia’s most iconic writers, and continues to give space to underrepresented voices and brand-new literary talent every single day. In 2019, Overland is a quarterly print journal (publishing essays, stories and poetry), and an online magazine publishing cultural commentary each week day, as well as occasional special online editions of fiction and poetry. The magazine also holds events, discussions and debates, hosts a number of major literary competitions, and runs a residency for underrepresented writers. Overland’s mission is to foster new, original and progressive writing exploring the relationship between politics and culture, especially literature, and to bring that work to as many people as possible. Editorially, Overland is committed to publishing underrepresented perspectives on issues rarely given space in traditional media. In Overland’s very first edition in 1954, Stephen Murray-Smith noted that the magazine would ‘publish poetry and short stories, articles and criticism by new and by established writers. It will aim high … but will make a special point of developing writing talent in people of diverse backgrounds. We ask of our readers, however inexpert, that they write for us; that they share our love of living, our optimism, our belief in the traditional dream of a better Australia.’ Sixty-five years on, Overland maintains this founding editorial vision, though the outlook is more global. The magazine continues to document lesser-known stories and histories, dissect media hysteria and dishonesty, debunk the populist hype of politicians, give a voice to those whose stories are otherwise marginalised, misrepresented or ignored, and point public debate in alternative directions. Overland accepts unsolicited writing for both the print and online journals, and is committed to paying all its writers. Overland is published by a not-for-profit organisation on the Register of Cultural Organisations. It depends on its community for support. If visitors to the site like what they read, they are encouraged to take out a subscription. =Staff= Editor-in-chief: Jacinda Woodhead General manager: Alex Skutenko Editor – online magazine: Giovanni Tiso Editor – fiction: Claire Corbett Editor – poetry: Toby Fitch Consulting editor: John Marnell Contributing editor: Sam Wallman Contributing editor – fiction: Oliver Driscoll Publicity officer: Rachael McGuirk Website producer: Benjamin Laird Graphic designer: Lynley Eavis =Publisher= O L Society Limited, ABN 78 007 402 673. Room T220 Building T, Victoria University, Nicholson Street, Footscray VIC 3011. Incorporated in Victoria. =Distributor= If readers would like to stock Overland, or to purchase a copy, they are advised to contact the administrators directly at overland@vu.edu.au. Alternatively, they can refer to the list of current stockists. =Patrons= Hon Barry Jones AO: Professorial Fellow in the Faculty of Education at University of Melbourne, former Minister for Science; former National President of the ALP. =Board= *Dr Bronwyn Cran (chair): Former Dean, College of Arts, Victoria University. *Dr Jacinda Woodhead: Editor of Overland. *Benjamin Laird (secretary): computer programmer; electronic poet; former Geek-in-Residence at Australian Poetry; PhD candidate RMIT University. *Andrew Leggatt (treasurer): Purchasing Operations Manager – Amazon Commercial Services Australia. *Dr Nathan Hollier: Former editor of Overland, Director of Monash University Publishing. *Alex Skutenko: Overland’s general manager and publisher. *David Murray-Smith: Senior Projects Adviser, Department of Justice & Regulation (Victoria); background in youth and community work; policy analysis. *Jeannie Rea: Senior Lecturer in Arts & Humanities Victoria University. Former National President of National Tertiary Education Union. SPN logoOverland is a member of SPN: the Small Press Network. =See also= =References= *The Overland website:https://overland.org.au/. Category:General articles